


A Promise to Last a Lifetime

by Aceofstars16



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place in the future (after all of the books) Thorne reflects on love, and how Cress has changed his view of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to Last a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Winter came out and was written for the Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks with the prompt "Unbroken Promises."  
> Also I wrote this about a year ago, and as my style keeps developing it might be a slightly different style or feel than my newer works.

_Love._

It was such a short word, you'd think it would be easy to describe, but you would be wrong. It was more complex than anything Thorne had ever come into contact with. Even Cinder's multipurpose hand and crazy Lunar magic made more sense than love. At least that's how he felt now. In the past love has seemed so easy, he had thrown around the word multiple times, using it to describe a fleeting feeling that any normal guy got when they saw a girl. But now he knew better. He knew that it wasn't just a feeling, it was an action, a driven goal, a promise that has to be renewed day after day. 

_Promises._ That was another thing that Thorne had never been good at, he had made promises before, but more times than not he had ended up breaking them. It was hard not to, it seemed to be ingrained in his nature. But now he was about to make the biggest promise of his life, and this time he had every intention of keeping it, no matter how hard or uncomfortable it got.

Taking a deep breath he closed his blue eyes for a second before opening them again and checking himself in the mirror. He was sporting a tux, which honestly wouldn't have been his first choice, but he had to admit it looked pretty good, and it should. After all, Kai had paid for it to be custom fitted and it even had a small pin marking Thorne as a captain...even though he still wasn't officially a captain.

A knock on the door drew the pilot away from is reflection and he turned to see Wolf poking his head in.

"Are you coming? We are waiting for you..." 

"Oh, yeah, right!" Thorne said, quickly checking his tie and making a quick adjustment to it before nodding in satisfaction and heading out the door.

The procession went by in a blur, there weren't too many people in the crowd, but that was mainly because not many people has been invited. In fact the only people that Thorne really cared about were in the bridal party, if it has just been them he would have been fine with that. 

Standing up on stage he watched as his friends came in and stood beside him. Cinder gave him a teasing nudge as she walked up but Thorne's nerves were too wound up to notice it. 

_Promises._ That word came back to him, haunting him, worrying him. What if he messed up? What if he couldn't keep his promises? Not that he wanted to break one but what if he slipped up? He had done so in the past...what would keep him from doing so again?

That's when he saw her.

She wore a princess-like white dress, with flower patterns sewn into it in intricate patterns that matched perfectly with the flowers in her hair. Even from a distance Thorne could see her beautiful blue eyes and he found himself transfixed on her. She was like the sun. The brightest star in the universe, the one who had shown him how messed up he had been, how wrong he had been about so many things... And most of all she was the one who had taught him what true love was. 

With each step that she took he felt his worries fade away, only to be replaced by excitement and joy. He didn't even realize tears were forming in his eyes until he saw them shining in hers. Those beautiful blue eyes, they were more beautiful than the sky, or the ocean that lapped gently on the beach behind him. 

As she reached him Thorne found that he couldn't tear his gaze away, she had captivated him even more so than she usually did. Who would have guessed that he would be marrying that girl he had met on a satellite? The one who had traveled with him across the Sahara while he had been blind, and the one whom he hadn't given a second glance at aside from her long hair. Oh how strange love was. And yet he was oh so grateful for it, because he knew that no other girl he had ever met could compare to her, his darling Crescent Moon...

He barely heard the words that the preacher said, everything seemed so minuscule compared to her. But as the time for the vows came Thorne found himself being asked to state his. He wanted to say so much, in fact he had spent hours writing down everything he had wanted to say, but it had all sounded so off, it hadn't sounded like him. Cinder had urged him to simply speak from his heart, and while it had sounded like a good plan back then, now the pilot was wishing he had brought his notes with him. If he messed up now he knew he would never live it down.

"Mr. Thorne?" The preacher asked in a low tone so that hopefully only he would hear it.

Opening his mouth Carswell tried to speak but he felt his mouth go dry, he couldn't think of anything, how could he not think of anything?!?

"Speak from your heart stupid!" 

He heard Cinder's voice from somewhere beside him. She was right, he didn't need to be scared, this was for Cress, it was his time to let her know how much she meant to him. He could do this.

"Cress..." He started, locking his eyes with hers and squeezing her hands gently, "You are amazing. You are so much better than anyone else I ever dated..."  _Crap...that didn't come out right...._ Trying to brush it off Thorne continued, "Uh, what I meant is that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You taught me how to live life to the fullest, how things can be so much better than just getting by. You taught me what love really is, not something that comes and goes but something that lasts, through whatever trials we face. You have taught me so much and I can't wait to live the rest of my life learning even more with and from you. Thank you Cress, I love you."

As he spoke Thorne saw tears forming in her eyes and he felt his own eyes grow wet again, though he managed to keep it together, that is until she spoke.

"Thorne...I always dreamed of a great romance with fireworks and music where everything was just right. I even imagined seeing you for the first time, that it would be so magical and perfect. But it wasn't...it wasn't at all what I expected. At first I was disappointed, all my plans had been messed with, but then you helped me realize something. You helped me see that things don't have to be a perfect fairy tale. Things can go wrong, plans can fail, but even in that love can last. No matter doubts or fears or worries, love can prevail and it will. You are so much more than I ever could have hoped for, thank you for everything Captain. I love you." 

"Are you trying to upstage me?" Thorne asked teasingly, though it didn't sound very good considering the fact that his voice was cracking as tears streamed down his face.  
Cress let out a light giggle but quickly smothered it down as the preacher continued talking, stating the time-old questions. Asking if they would each love and stand beside each other through the good and the bad, through sickness and health for as long as they lived. And both did agree to it all with a resounding "I do!"

As the words left his mouth, Thorne felt a growing tension building up in his chest. It was full of excitement and anticipation and as his blue eyes swerved back to Cress he could see the same feelings shining in her own eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Even before the words were out of the preacher's mouth, Thorne had wrapped his arm around Cress' waist and swung her down as he himself bent over. For a second he stood there, staring into her eyes, excitement and an overwhelming sense of adoration washing over him. This was real, this was actually happening, they were married, they would be together for the rest of their lives. Nothing could stop them now. Then he pulled her close and kissed her, a gentle, tender kiss filled with so much meaning, so much purpose and so many feelings that could only be conveyed through this one action.

Thorne was reluctant to pull away, he stayed in the same position for a few more seconds, savoring this moment, that is until he heard Cinder speak up.

"For goodness sakes Thorne you can't keep kissing forever!"

Hesitantly pulling away he gently brought Cress upright and cast Cinder a glare which she simply rolled her eyes at. Then he focused his attention back onto his new wife and gently squeezed her hand, "Shall we Mrs. Thorne?" He asked, motioning to the aisle.

Cress grinned as he spoke and nodded. He matched her grin and then without warning he scooped her up in her dress and started running down the walkway. Both of their laughter filled the air and as Thorne stole a glance at Cress he felt his heart swell and a firm resolution wash over him. This was one promise he would never, ever break.   
 


End file.
